


Green Isn't Your Color

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [33]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Fast Cars, Harry as Arthur, M/M, driving stick as a metaphor, mission-typical shenanigans, poor Eggsy doesn't understand Harry's attempts at subtlety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: It shouldn't have been difficult; the dossier had been very cut and dry about the length of time it should take to get their information and get out. Harry, of course, had had to be petty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognize? Obviously.

Eggsy, in all his travels as a Kingsman agent, had never been to Germany. His German was passable at best, and made him look like an idiot tourist at its worst. Technically, he wasn’t even supposed to be here, if it weren’t for Gawaine falling suddenly ill (which was complete crap, because Eggsy had seen Gawaine the night before they left leaving the office and the man looked in peak condition).

They also weren’t supposed to need a getaway car. It should have been a simple, quick, get-in-get-out type of mission, where they took a cab back to the hotel and then again to the airport, and were home before they were really even missed. There was also nothing in the dossier suggesting that it would require two highly skilled agents, let alone the head of the Kingsman UK branch himself.

Maybe they forgot about how when numerous high-ranking individuals get together security detail tends to go up. Maybe Eggsy was a little bit too flirty with that one waiter who possibly looked a little bit too much like his date (who was deep in conversation with some old bird and was trying his hardest to get away so he could do his job) and the fight Harry started may or may not have been as a result of that. Who knows - definitely not Eggsy. Maybe Merlin does, but he had been oddly silent over the comms after the first time Eggsy slipped up and called Harry “dear.” Eggsy made a mental note to try and dig the information out of one of the older men before the week was out.

Regardless of how it happened, two of Kingsman’s top agents were now running - while making a Herculean effort to make it appear that they weren’t - through an underground parking garage for the hotel they had just narrowly escaped, frantically scanning for a vehicle that could get them out of there. They weren’t being picky, but they  _ did  _ need something relatively non-descript that could move easily and quickly through the city streets.

“Please tell me you grabbed one of those universal igniters. Because even if I could get into one of these we’d have no way to get it started.” He wasn’t underestimating his ability to jack a car, ih no, but they simply didn’t have the time for him to prove that he could do it. Harry had fished the device, along with a remote automatic door trigger, out of his inside jacket pocket before Eggsy had even finished his question. “Oh thank fuck.”

“Language, darling. It’s unbecoming.” Harry slowed in front of a cherry red Alfa Romeo 4c, bringing Eggsy to a halt with him. “Get in.”

_ Maybe it wouldn’t be inconspicuous _ , thought Eggsy,  _ but it’s fast _ . Then his brain caught up with him and he realized that Harry had called him darling. Just for him. There was no one else on this level of the garage, aside from them, to the best of his knowledge. Yet Harry had still called him darling. He added a second mental note to ask Harry about that, provided his first line of questioning proved to be fruitless.

“In. The. Car. Eggsy. Before you get shot.” Eggsy clamored into the passenger side, head still spinning. It was probably just a figment of his imagination. Harry couldn’t have called him  _ darling,  _ could he?

“Harry, this car has a clutch. It’s a standard transmission.”

“I am, in fact, aware of that. I’ve been behind the wheel for longer than you’ve been alive.” Harry turned to him, an unfamiliar and intense look in his eye. “So I know a thing or two about driving stick.” Before Eggsy even had time to react, let alone process what the older gentleman could have possibly meant by that obscure statement, the car was screeching out of the stall and Harry was throwing it around the coiled ramp and out of the garage, mind subsequently away from Eggsy and back on the task at hand.

They were both quiet as the car wheeled through traffic towards the airstrip where their plane was waiting for them, when Merlin crackled over the comms. “I’ve rescheduled your debrief for tomorrow afternoon, gentlemen. Harry, you bastard, lost me a bet, and I’ve taken the liberty of making reservations at that restaurant you talk about all the time.”

“Merlin, in all the years I’ve known you, how could you possible lose at this? You certainly know me well enough.” Merlin sighed as a dog barked in the background.

“No, you ridiculous pug, you cannot jump up there. Go lay down. Eggsy, I suppose I could be willing to take on JB for the evening, as long as you promise to rescue me from him tomorrow when you come for your briefing. Don’t ever say I never do anything for you. I expect not to hear from either of you until tomorrow. Goodnight.” Merlin clicked off the line, leaving the two men in silence to briefly mull over what the Scotsman had said.

“So, dinner?” The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched up as Eggsy gaped at him in astonishment. Eggys tried frantically to bring his tired brain back online before Harry got the wrong idea. Did Harry just… proposition him? Wine and dine, the whole nine yards? Not possible.

“Harry, do you mean…” He trailed off, hoping that the other man understood what he was trying to say. Harry smiled at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Yes, Eggsy. That is  _ exactly  _ what I mean.” Eggsy studied him hard, still unsure. “I’ll admit that I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”

“When have you  _ ever  _ been entirely honest with me.” It wasn’t a question. In truth, partly due to Kingsman protocol and partly due to Harry’s own insecurities, the topic of where their relationship could go had never really come up. Harry hadn’t been sure how Eggsy felt about him, and was now beginning to doubt.

“As true as that may be, since the beginning of your training… I’ve… Well, you see…” Harry sighed heavily. “I found myself loving you, despite even my best intentions.”  _ Oh.  _ Eggsy, for all his silence, leaned across the console and kissed him.


End file.
